The present invention relates to a process for decontaminating materials contaminated by radioactivity, in partiuclar to a process for separating and eliminating radioactive materials from the materials contaminated by radioactivity. Particularly, the process according to the invention has the purpose of removing a so-called fixed contamination that is produced on the surfaces of materials after having been in contact with radioactive materials.
It is a known fact that it is very difficult to separate optimally radioactive particles of materials from the materials contaminated by same. The present invention therefore provides an original process whereby, by means of a chemical decontamination an effective separation and an effective removal of radioactive materials and material surfaces can be achieved without requiring complicated and difficult techniques.